


Dean, Help

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes care of Sammy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, Help

Sammy had been feverish that morning so Dean had allowed him to stay home from school. Dean had worried the entire day, and by lunchtime, when Dean had tried, unsuccessfully, to call home and check up on him three times Dean decided to skip the rest of the day and go make sure Sammy was okay. 

When he walked in the door he heard this pathetic whining noise coming from Sammy’s room, and he cursed himself for leaving his baby brother alone when he was sick. He grabbed some snacks and a drink, thinking Sammy should eat something, and walked up to Sammy’s room. The scent that greeted him at the door had him hard in his pants, practically drooling with want. Dean shook his head, slowly opening the door, only to blink in shock.

Sammy was naked, on his knees, ass in the air. He was roughly shoving three fingers in and out of his body, a wet squelching sound coming with every thrust in. Dean swallowed hard, the sight was mesmerizing. He could see how hard Sammy was, and could hear him whimpering in frustration, as if it wasn’t enough.  
Dean set the snacks down on Sammy’s dresser, walking across the room until he was next to the bed. He sat down on the edge, gently resting his hand onto Sammy’s shoulder.

Sammy looked up at him, his face flushed, skin covered with sweat. He looked like he was in agony. Sammy let out a tortured sounding, “Dean, help.”

Dean didn’t know what to do, not when Sammy was like this. He knew that Sammy was an omega, that every 3 months he went into heat, but he had never been around for it, Dad always sent him off to Bobby’s around those times. And now he knew why. On a normal day Dean could barely stand to see Sammy hurting or upset, but this... to see Sammy so broken and lost and out of control was breaking him in a way he didn’t know was possible. But this time was different, Dad had been gone for over two months now, and neither one of them had heard anything from him in almost six weeks.

Dean felt sick to his stomach, as instead of calming down in the face of his brother hurting he was getting even harder, turned on in a way he had never felt before. He wanted to pull Sammy’s fingers out of his body, wanted to sink inside that wet heat, to fill him with his seed, to claim him, mate him, make Sammy pregnant with his young. He pulled his hand off of Sammy, and felt instantly guilty as Sammy began to cry. “Sammy, I don’t know what you want me to do. Tell me what to do, how to help you.”

Sammy looked up at him, pleading with his eyes for something, anything to help him through this. “Dean, you’re an alpha, you know what to do. Please... it’s bad this time, never been this bad before.”

Dean swallowed hard. While it was true he was an alpha it was also true that he had never done anything with anyone. It wasn’t as if he could just sleep with whoever he wanted to, no questions asked, he wasn’t a beta who didn’t have to worry about injuring their partner. And Dean had never been one to use omega whores, omegas who had lost their alpha mates and would take it from any willing alpha who was available. Dean had always know that knotting someone was special, was something he would only do with his mate, and since he had never found the one, the one person he was supposed to be with, he was still a virgin.

“Sammy... I can’t... I’ve never, with anyone. I... it’s supposed to be special, with my mate, and... fuck... Sammy what am I supposed to do?”

“Dean, please...” Sammy cried, almost throwing himself at Dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, burying his face into Dean’s shoulder. His body was trembling with want, shaking with tears. He could hardly believe what Dean was saying, that he had never done anything. “Dean... I need you. I feel like I am going to die, help me.”

Dean let out a shaky breath. He knew if he did this, if he helped Sammy through his heat there would be no turning back. He’d want to keep Sammy, mark him, claim him, make him his mate for all time. Dean had always thought of Sammy as his, ever since he had first laid eyes on him the day Sammy was born. He swallowed hard, was that why he would never really look at another omega, why he never felt the insatiable urge to find and take whenever he could smell an omega in heat? Had he already met his mate, long before he knew what it meant? Could that be why Dad always sent him away, so that he wouldn’t just claim Sammy, fill his body with his seed, get Sammy pregnant with his young?

“Sammy, if I do this... it’s for keeps. I’m not gonna be able to give you up, you’ll be mine, forever.”

Sammy smiled, licking his lips. He leaned even closer, brushing his lips against Dean’s ear before whispering, “Do it. Wanna be yours, Dean. Wanna be your mate. Please, take me.”

Dean nodded, a fresh wave of arousal coursing through him. He gently pushed Sammy away, kissing him softly when Sammy gave a little noise of protest. “Just need to get undressed, Baby.”

Sammy pulled back, watching Dean closely as he undressed. He was making this little noise that sent a shock of arousal through Dean, that made Dean hurry to get naked and back onto the bed. Sammy was back on him in a flash, kissing Dean hungrily, rocking against him, dripping his slick onto Dean’s legs.

“Fuck, so needy, Baby Boy. Want it so bad, don’t you, Sammy?” Dean licked his lips as he spoke, harder than he could ever remember being. 

Sammy crawled off of Dean, getting back into the position he had been in when Dean walked in. He was moaning, whimpering, “Dean, please, need you, need you to breed me. Wanna feel you inside of me.”

Dean couldn’t fight this, not that he was really trying, but all sense of doubt left him as he watched Sammy. He moved behind Sammy, running his hand down his baby brother’s back down to his dripping hole. He heard Sammy give out a small little sigh as his fingers explored the wet opening, and moved them slowly. Dean wanted to taste Sammy, needed to see if he was as sweet as he smelled, so he leaned forward, burying his face in Sammy’s ass, tongue lapping at the sweet slick that poured out of his brother’s body. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted before, sweet with an earthy musk that drove Dean wild. 

Dean moaned at the taste, which caused Sammy to moan even harder. Sammy was shaking under him, panting, begging Dean to just fuck him already. Dean could hear that Sammy had begun to cry once more, and as addictive as Sammy tasted, as much as Dean just wanted to continue to lap up all his sweet juices, Dean knew he’d have time for that when Sammy wasn’t so out of it. He pulled back, licking his lips as he moved closer to Sammy. This was it, there was no going back after this, no way Dean could go back to just being Sammy’s big brother after he did this. 

Dean lined himself up, the head of his cock rubbing teasingly against Sammy’s wet hole. 

“Please, please, please, Dean stop teasing,” Sammy moaned, thrusting his hips back towards Dean.

The movement made Dean begin to enter him, and Dean let out a low, pleasured moan. He grabbed onto Sammy’s hips, slowly sliding his length into Sammy’s body. Sammy was making this keening moan, head thrown back as he tried to force himself even more onto Dean’s cock. 

“Hey, it’s okay, let me take care of you, Baby,” Dean said, shoving in the rest of the way, making them both moan. It felt incredible, being buried inside of Sammy, like he was meant to be there, meant to be deep inside Sammy. “Fuck, so good,” he whispered, slowly pulling back out. 

“No, don’t leave,” Sammy moaned.

“Not planning on it, Angel. Gonna take care of you. So good, Sammy. You’re being so damn good for me.”

“Fuck me, breed me, God... Dean, I’m yours.”

Dean’s hands tightened on Sammy’s hips as he began to thrust in and out of the younger Winchester’s body. Both of them were sweating, moaning, and Dean could feel his knot begin to form, could feel it catch on Sammy’s rim with every thrust and he knew it wouldn’t be long until he was tied to Sammy, locked inside his baby brother’s body, filling him with his seed. Dean bit his lip as he took one last thrust before he could no longer pull his knot out.

Sammy’s eyes rolled back in his head, the feeling of Dean’s knot brushing against his prostate, holding them together was enough to send him over the edge. He would have collapsed, but Dean held onto him, holding him tight, safe, as his body shook with his orgasm. It was the most intense one he had ever had, but then again he’d never been fucked, never felt this level of completion, never had anything take the edge off before.

Dean could feel his knees about to give out, so he wrapped his arms around Sammy’s waist, turning them so that they were laying on their sides. He ran his hand over Sammy’s chest, placing small, gentle kisses onto his neck. Sammy arched his neck, giving Dean more room to work, and Dean didn’t know why he did what he did next, but he bit down onto Sammy’s flesh, teeth breaking the skin, leaving a mark that he knew would scar Sammy, marking him as belonging to Dean for all time.  
Sammy came again, screaming as his orgasm tore through him. He could feel Dean pumping what felt like gallons of cum deep inside of him, could feel Dean shaking a bit as he kissed and licked at the mark he had just left on Sammy’s neck. He moaned when he felt Dean’s hand wrap around his shaft, still hard even after his orgasms and oh so sensitive. He let out a little whimper as Dean began to stroke him slowly, teasing his flesh until he was once more on edge. “Please, Dean,” Sammy whimpered, whether he was asking Dean to stop or for more, he really wasn’t sure.

“Sammy, you okay?” Dean whispered, kissing the side of Sammy’s neck gently. 

Sammy nodded, letting out a shaky breath. He could feel Dean’s knot starting to go down in size and part of him wanted to cry. He had never felt more complete, and yet he was so sore at the same time. He wanted to keep Dean inside of him always, but at the same time he just wanted to curl up in a ball, and not let anyone touch him for a very long time. Sammy knew something was wrong, as the frenzy that had came over him was swiftly melting away. His heats never went away this quickly, never. Usually they lasted for a full week, but he had only started his that very morning, so feeling his body returning to normal was terrifying to say the least.  
Sammy let Dean hold him, falling into a fitful sleep in his brother’s arms. He wasn’t sure how long he slept, but when he woke Dean was still there, awake by now, just holding him, gently running his hand down Sammy’s back. He had turned at some point and was laying with his head nestled on Dean’s chest, his older brother’s heartbeat soothing. He felt fine, which was scary to him. He shouldn’t feel this good, not this early into his heat. His body should still be aching, wanting more, needing, that void inside of him should still feel empty and hollow, but all Sammy felt was a content tiredness. He looked up at Dean, noticing the small smile on his face and returned it, sighing happily.

Dean knew something was off. He might not have ever been around an omega in heat before but he had gone through sex ed, Sammy should still be in the grips of it. His body should still be warm and sweaty, dripping with slick, but Sammy seemed to be completely back to normal. It only said one thing to Dean, that he had gotten Sammy pregnant. He worried, how would Sammy react when he figured out the truth. Would Sammy regret what they had done, blaming it on his biology? Dean had so many questions racing through his mind. He’d spent hours just holding Sammy, hoping, praying that this wouldn’t be the only time he’d be able to do so.

If Dean was honest with himself he’d been in love with Sammy for a while now. And it wasn’t just because Sammy was an omega, that had nothing to do with it. Had they both been betas Dean still would have felt the same way, because no matter what, Sammy was Sammy. He cupped Sammy’s cheek, staring into those expressive hazel eyes, wishing he could know what was in Sammy’s thoughts. He was terrified, scared of not only losing his mate, but losing his brother’s love. He didn’t regret what had happened, their whole lives had been leading to this, at least that’s what it felt like to Dean, but he needed to know that Sammy felt the same way.

Sammy could tell something was bothering Dean, and he wished he could fix it. He didn’t even know what was wrong, all he knew was that something was troubling his mate and he didn’t like it. Mate... the word filled his mind. Dean was his mate, his, no one else would have Dean like he had, unless... unless Dean had doubts, unless Dean had been almost drugged by Sammy’s heat, that he would say anything, even saying it was for keeps. But Sammy knew better than what that little voice in his head was trying to tell him. Dean didn’t lie to him, he’d never really been able to. And Dean had said he wanted this, wanted him, so Sammy had to believe it was the truth.

Sammy decided to test his theory, leaning in and brushing his lips against Dean’s. It was everything a kiss was supposed to be, loving, tender, full of passion. He moaned into Dean’s mouth, the kiss intensifying as the lay there wrapped around each other. Sammy could feel himself getting wet, his body eager to have Dean back inside of him, his cock almost painfully hard as he rocked against Dean. It wasn’t like his heat, this want, this need, it was real, not just some uncontrollable biological response. He wanted Dean, wanted him more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. 

“Dean... want you,” Sammy moaned against Dean’s lips, causing the older Winchester to groan.

“You sure, Baby?” There was a vulnerability in Dean’s voice that made Sammy want to cry.

“Dean, never been more sure of anything. I’m yours, you have to believe that. I will always be yours... as long as you will have me,” the last words were whispered, Sammy biting his lip as he finished.

“Can I have you forever, Baby Boy? Because I want forever.”

Sammy nodded, letting himself be pulled into another kiss. He moaned as he felt Dean’s fingers touching him slowly, gently, exploring him. His body was tense with want, and when Dean slowly slid his fingers inside of him, Sammy let out a long, drawn out moan of pleasure, head thrown back in ecstacy. It wasn’t like when he did it to himself during his heats, this was different, a pleasure drawn out of pure want, not just animal instinct. It was almost overwhelming. Sammy rocked back onto Dean’s fingers, body shaking with pleasure. He looked down at Dean’s face, noticing the way he kept biting his lip, lost in concentration, as if his whole world revolved around giving Sammy pleasure.

“Dean... I’m yours. Always yours,” Sammy whispered, awe and love in his voice. He didn’t know he could feel like this, this overwhelming sense of rightness that he felt with Dean. Sammy knew that even if they hadn’t been what they were both betas he would feel the same way about Dean. It was more than just the mating urge that was instinctive to alphas and omegas, it was them, Sammy and Dean, two halves of the same whole, no matter what.

Dean watched the look on Sammy’s face, looking for any signs of discomfort or pain, yet all he saw was pleasure, lust, love. He smiled at that, wanting to always have Sammy smiling for him, wishing that he could make sure that his brother, his mate, never felt anything but joy and happiness and love. But he knew with their lives that there would be pain, there would be sadness. But, as long as they had each other, Dean knew that it would work out, somehow.

Sammy found himself on his back, smiling up at Dean who was kneeling between his wide spread legs. Dean’s fingers were still moving inside of him, touching and teasing, making Sammy moan, making his slick seep from his waiting hole. Dean kissed down his chest, licking and biting at his nipples, once more making Sammy call out his name in pleasure. He watched through lust glazed eyes as Dean reached his cock, letting out a broken cry when Dean licked the tip slowly, teasing Sammy.   
Dean moaned at the taste, wanting more. He opened his mouth wide, letting Sammy’s length fill his mouth. He’d never done this, obviously, but he knew he had to be doing something right by the little happy noises that Sammy was making, by the way Sammy had his fingers tightly clenched in his hair, holding him close. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Sammy, wanting to make him lose control.

“Dean, please, gonna come, oh fuck, please, don’t wanna come, want you in me, please, please, please, please, please.”

Dean pulled off of Sammy with a wet pop, nodding. He was so hard but had been ignoring his own want, more intent on pleasuring his mate. He knew it wasn’t the best position, but he wanted to see Sammy’s face, so he gently pushed Sammy’s legs farther apart, lining himself up with Sammy’s wet hole and entered him slowly. It was even better than the first time, being able to see the look that came over Sammy’s face as inch by inch Dean’s cock began to fill him.

“Fuck, so perfect, Sammy. Made for me, fuck, never giving this up.”

Sammy let out this little moan, hands clawing at Dean’s back, legs wrapped around Dean’s waist as if he was trying to hold his brother in place. “Mate. Love you. Perfect.”

Dean had to smile at how Sammy’s vocabulary was reduced by the amount of pleasure he was in, “Fuck. Love hearing you call me Mate. Gonna take care of you, Baby, gonna be so good for you.” Dean’s thrusts started to come quicker and he could feel his knot starting to swell once more. He watched the blissed out look on Sammy’s face as the knot worked it’s way into him, the way Sammy’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened with pleasure. It had to be one of the most perfect things Dean had ever seen, and the fact that he was doing this, that he was the one to make Sammy feel like this was a feeling that Dean knew he’d never get over.

Dean wasn’t sure how long it lasted, how long they stay locked together like this, trading kisses, whispering words of love to each other. It felt like an eternity, yet at the same time it felt as almost no time passed before Dean was able to pull out of Sammy’s body. He pulled his younger brother, his mate against his chest, not wanting to lose the closeness they had. 

Dean was almost asleep when he heard Sammy say, “I think I’m pregnant, Dean.”

“Yeah, was kinda figuring that myself, Baby Boy. You should still be in heat and you’re not. I’m not upset, though. We’re gonna be great parents.”

Sammy nodded against his chest, yawning as he said, “What do you think Dad is gonna say?”

“I don’t give a shit about what he thinks. This is between you and me. We chose this, it’s our lives, not his. If he doesn’t like it he can deal, but I am not giving you, not giving our baby up, no matter what he says. I love you, Sammy. Gonna take care of you.”

Sammy smiled sleepily, nuzzling his face into Dean’s chest. It wasn’t long before the two of them were asleep, wrapped in each others arms, content.

It was almost a month later when their dad came home, and by that point the two of them were sharing a room. That’s how John found them when he got home early in the morning, Sammy laying on top of Dean, their legs entwined, both of them naked. He wanted to yell, wanted to scream, wanted to tell them this was wrong, but he didn’t. He closed the door quietly and walked to his room. He knew that they were mated, knew without a doubt it had happened while he was away. He had tried to get home, to make sure that Sammy would be able to go through his heat safely, but the hunt had gone far too long. 

John knew that Dean would take care of Sammy, though. He knew that his boys would be fine as long as they were together. His only real problem with the situation was their ages. Dean was only 17 and Sammy was 13 and had only had his first heat about a year earlier. John knew it was almost a certain thing that he was going to be a grandfather in less than a year and knew that they couldn’t continue how they had been living. 

He was waiting for them when they got up in the morning. Without giving them a chance to say anything he said, “You two love each other and are mated, aren’t you?” When the boys nodded their yeses John continued, “I know I haven’t been the best father, and I know there is a lot that I could do better, but I’m not going to fight you two being together. There is nothing I can do to change it. I might not 100% like it, but I’m not going to make you two miserable for being who you are. You’re my family, all I have, and I’m gonna make sure we’re okay.”

Dean and Sammy weren’t sure what was going to happen from then on, but having their father’s support did make things a bit easier. It might have happened earlier than John was hoping it would have, but in the end he’d always known that one day Sammy and Dean would be together like this, it was in their nature.


End file.
